Embrace Me
by Randomsplashes
Summary: All I could embrace was agony that clawed within me." A one-shot on Taiwan's perspective on the aftermath of Typhoon Morakot and how she connects to her people.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia-I wish I did ;D

This one-shot is based on the Typhoon Morakot which struck Taiwan and left thousands homeless and estimated 500 dead. It sure took me a while to get this done Dx It was a bit difficult to write because I'm a fellow Taiwanese who's writing this one-shot on another continent so I didn't face the first-hand experience of the typhoon. I wondered how Taiwan would think of it and thought perhaps writing a short one-shot fic on this. It's all in Taiwan's POV btw :3 And please don't kill me for any inaccuracies Dx

Translations (It's hard to write the pronunciation in words.): _Jie-Jie_- sister, _duì bù q__ǐ-_ Sorry

Summary: It's mainly on Taiwan's perspective on the Morakot Typhoon and how she connects to her people.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Embrace me

All I could embrace was agony that clawed within me.

The aftermath of that damned typhoon and the sight of my beloved land dealt a powerful blow to my people. The roads near Namaxia, Kaohsiung were blocked or washed away by severe mudslides. The landslide had already buried many of my people and their homes. The searing pain shook my aching bones; it had been a long time since I had faced this kind of loss. My chest throbbed painfully as I maintained a calm demeanor so I could accompany my boss in the helicopter to the next destination.

When the news of the damage the typhoon left on my land, I had quickly abandoned all my duties to meet the survivors. It still torments me to think of how helpless I was when it came to saving my people's lives. I glanced at my boss; he was no doubt worn out from the damage the typhoon had caused. The survivors were restless and angry at the government's response to the damage. As the personification of a nation, I had certain limits to protect my people. But all I wanted right now was to save my people and ease the tension they had felt.

The pain seemed to climb steady in me as my beloved people's pleas, loss and sadness flooded through as I stepped out of the helicopter. The yells and pleas of the survivors seemed to dull the sound of the helicopter departing. A young boy seemingly came out of nowhere as he grasped onto my hand; the boy's damp arms encircled me as he pleaded me to find his mother.

"_Jie-Jie_, please help me find my mother! She's buried in the landslide, I beg of you to find her." I could see fresh tears brewing from the boy as I caressed the boy's cheeks, it was impossible to lie to the child now.

"_duì bù q__ǐ, _ I am afraid it may not be possible, it is too dangerous to go down there right now. We can only wait until it is stable so the men can rescue your mother. " It was all I could reply to him.

The glance of the boy's grim face and the somber expressions of the survivors sent shivers down my arms. I had never felt so small and helpless before-I was merely a speck among the thousands of men and women who were left rescue crew had told me the survivors here had families from the villages that the mudslide had destroyed. All I could feel was how painful it was to tell the casualties to my people. A blinding pain seemed to escalate as I saw the anguished faces of men and women when they heard of the terrible news. In my anger, I surely would have wanted to dampen that typhoon. It was only a matter of time before I lost my self-control and shattered my resolve.

If I did, what will become of the pride of my nation? I cannot afford to show weakness in front of my people.

So what will I do then?

I am certain the pride of a nation comes from their beloved people's heart. And so, I step towards the crowd of anguished and angry survivors and embrace them as they have embraced me when I was a young and naïve nation. I grasp the calloused palms of the distressed survivors and shed the tears and emotions my people have kept within this disaster. I can see the sun rising from the shores and the sheer joy of hope that will keep them safe. I am certain the pain will slowly disperse from my people.

All I can do now is embrace the men, women and children who have suffered from the disaster.

After all, a nation cannot exist without the people who share history, language, customs and pride for one's nationality.

* * *

I apologize again for any inaccuracies 3 Please Read and Review ;D I give my condolences to all the survivors and their families.


End file.
